the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Dominick Mor'Du
""Dead men..tell no..tales""-The Soulblades to Dominick Dominick Mor'Du was an expert fighter and a knight for the Scarlet Crusade. He was a close friend to Renault Mograine, and died after succumbing to the darkness of two Rune-blades he had taken up. Early Life Dominick was born in Stormglen Village of Gilneas to Felix and Annabelle Mor'Du. Being the older child of the house, Dominick's father trained him in combat to protect himself and his family in case of a catastrophe. From when he could speak, Dominick was fond of swords. He practiced with sticks with his brother Beau and other children and always had a sixth sense for finding weak spots. During the construction of the Greymane Wall, Beau and Dominick had went off into the forest alone to play, where they encountered a quite large and horrific fox. Scared by this creature , they tried to run away but Beau hit a rock and fell down while Dominick ran back into the village , only to turn back and notice his brother missing. He informed his father and mother and they went into the forest to find him, but Beau was never found. They held a funeral for him without his remains and melancholy followed through. The Mor'Du family sailed away from Gilneas , to forget about Beau's death and start anew, to Southshore,where they lived for a few months,and then traveled to Stromgarde where Dominick met a young lass named Morgana Strom and fell in love at first sight. Dominick spent the rest of his adolescence working at the Barracks in the city as a footman. After Stromgarde As word spread about the increasing hostility with the Boulderfist clan and Stromgarde, Dominick had grown into a strong and smart man, he had been promoted to Captain in the ranks of the Stromgarde Brigade and took care of both his parents and his bride-to-be, Morgana Strom. To plan out a strategy of a sort to save themselves from this threat, Dominick discussed this issue with his parents and Morgana's only living family, his brother Ian. Dominick had planned to stay somewhere close, but safe , not only to defend against the Scourge but also to try and push it back. Ian, who was quite cowardly was set to leave for Stormwind. As they were getting ready to leave, the invasion of the Ogres and the Syndicate took place. Dominick's parents told him and Morgana to leave and that they would stay back for them. Dominick tried to stop them but he had to escape by a hidden passage outside the city with Morgana as they saw the marauders raiding and pillaging the whole city. Later on they went back to Southshore and lived there temporarily. Life in the Crusade Six to seven years before,when he left Gilneas and reached Southshore, he had met some children of his age and grew quite fond and close to them. It was by some coincident that they had heard some knights have entered the town and that one of them is the son of a famous Paladin. He went to the knights and noticed one man whom he had recognized at first sight, Renault Mograine, his childhood friend. They reminisced about their childhood and what had become of them. Renault advised Dominick to join with them into the Scarlet Crusade where he recently appointed Commander, and that his skills would become quite helpful with the battles. Renault told him that a haven was made in the north-east to fend off against the undead and that it was quite safe. Morgana at this time was pregnant with their first child Jezebelle, and then an year later she was pregnant with their second child Harry Dominick grew quite fast in ranks and joined with vanguards in the Crusade's military. As his children were born, he had Morgana and his children moved to a city named Tyr's Hand in the east of Lordaeron. Dominick had retired from the force for a few years to tend to his new family, but was called back urgently to fight against the Scourge. In one of these fights, as he and a few soldiers fought against a squadron of Death Knights, a Knight who seemed to be their leader charged head-on towards Dominick with two Rune-blades . A raging battle began between Dominic and the undead, until a lacerating blow from Dominick's sword decapitated the Death Knight but resulted in Dominick's sword shattering into pieces. As a few more ghouls and zombies rushed towards him , he picked up the glowing rune-blades beside the corpse of the Death Knight and swung them around at the undead creatures and killing all of them near him in one strike but also killing a comrade who came to his aid. Dominick was shocked to see the comrade and fled from the battlefield ,devastated of his doing, and hid inside a small house in the woods nearby. He spent a few days lying down in one dark corner holding onto the blades which seemed to whisper to him. He fell into a trance and awoke after two weeks with a psychotic voice inside him, and his sane mind slowly corrupting. As he returned to Tyr's Hand to see casaulties and deaths, he went to his own home to see some of the citizens talking and mourning. He then saw Renault standing there, and asked him what had happened, while hoping for the best. Renault informed him that his wife and children are no more. They were murdered by a few geists which had breached through. This news was the last straw, as he roared and ran away back into the woods. The Darkness of the swords he had weld had finally taken over him. As he slowly walked through the woods, thinking of his late family, the voice of the swords grew louder inside him. When he had reached the cabin he spent his trance state in, he heard a soothing , but cold voice, as if a spirit had come down on him. He looked around, darkness seemed to be closing in on him, as he saw with his remaining eyesight what appeared to be an armored angel ,A creature known as a Val'Kyr, he breathed for once and no more. Afterlife as Death Knight The Awakening Dominick woke up to find himself lying beside the two blades inside a coffin, being transported through the Tirisfal Glades. A few of his comrades found his apparent cadaver near the woods and they were ordered by Renault to bury him in the Scarlet Graveyard in Tirisfal. On the road his carriage was raided by Forsaken Deathguards and it's holdings taken to the Undercity where he was tortured and interrogated. The Forsaken thought he was a Scourge Spy and was trying to breach them. His shivering cold body suffered thousands of lashes and alchemical experiments. One night, he was approached by a member of the Royal Apothecary Society, who tested a strange type of gaseous substance on him, something he called the New Plague. He was not harshly affected, but he felt sickly after that. A few weeks or so later, he was moved with his weapons to a ship called'' The Queen's Reprisal'' heading for Northrend where he would be used as a slave-warrior unless he voluntarily fought for the Forsaken. When they were to anchor off the coast of Vengeance Landing, the ship was sunk by the Alliance Forces who were also shipwrecked there. With this chance in hand, he bound his weapons to his back and escaped from the wreckage and fled for the hills through the cannon fire and battle of the two forces. The Journey to the Peak As he trekked across the bluffs and onto the mainland, Dominick started hearing an eerie voice from the blades he had bound onto his back and took them onto his hands. The voice referring to itself as The Soulslayer was the broken spirit of a Lich which was possessing the two swords, which it called The Soulblades. The Lich then told Dominick that he had become one of the things he despised the most, a Death Knight himself and that the Lich King has no grasp over him as he doesn't control the Soulslayer. It also told him that he will regain his true power if he can destroy the agony in his soul by approaching the Frostblade Altar, which was on top of a summit near a Human settlement. Dominick, who had despaired all his own wishes and was now simply in hatred of the Scourge was willing to use it's power to fight them with their own strength. Through his journey through the Howling Fjord, he started to get lost into the wilderness, but he acquainted himself with an explorer by the name of Balon who was willing to help him find his way. Balon knew the man was probably an agent of the Scourge, moreover a Death Knight, but he aided him nevertheless. During the hike up to the Peak, they encountered a ferocious Yeti, who attacked the two, and severely injured Balon. Dominick, with the help of his runeblades and his intelligence of fighting, defeated the Yeti but failed to kill it as it ran back into a dark cave. Balon was at the edge of death, when Dominick had carried him up to the shrine on the peak of the mountain. Dominick struck his blades into the shrine and placed Balon upon it. A darkness passed from the blades into Balon, but it only added to his pain. He died a few hours later. During this while, the hidden power of Soulslayer slowly consumed the weakness of Dominick and turned him into a pure Death Knight. Category:Human Category:Characters